


Hermanos en armas

by randomsociopath



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Bondlock, Español, M/M, Recordando viejos tiempos, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Bond le dijo a su captor masculino que no era su primera vez, él se refería a un cierto médico del ejército. Ahora se han visto una vez más, en tiempos más complicados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermanos en armas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [Brothers in Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567255) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

"Oí que te habían matado en la acción. "

 

"Escuché eso de mí, también. Muy desconcertante".

 

Bond dio su característica sonrisa diabólica y guiñó un ojo a John. John respondió con una risa entrecortada.

 

"Bueno, me alegro de que estés aquí. Tu país te extrañó." John tomó un trago de whisky y miró el vaso antes de continuar. "Yo también te extrañé. "

 

"¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora, John?"

 

"Ah. Eso es, uhm, una pregunta interesante." Aclaró la garganta.

 

"Siempre fuiste un hombre interesante. Uno de los hombres más interesantes que he conocido".

 

Esta vez, la risa de John fue una corta ráfaga, autocrítica. "Cierto. Con la vida que _tú_ llevas. Estoy seguro de que conoces veinte tipos más interesantes que John Watson cada día antes del desayuno. "

 

Bond tomó un sorbo de su martini sin romper el contacto visual. "No lo creo. Tú podrías enseñar a la mayoría de ellos una o dos cosas. Así como lo hiciste conmigo".

 

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un momento.

 

John tragó y luego preguntó: "¿Y tú? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? Había una mujer hermosa en el frente. Inteligente, ardiente. Eva, ¿verdad? Parece que es de tu tipo." Sonrió. "Uno de tus tipos, diría yo."

 

Bond le devolvió la sonrisa. "He estado persiguiendo algo por el estilo. No es un objetivo fácil, por cualquier medio. Sin duda, más que un capricho pasajero, también, si te digo la verdad".

 

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no puedo tener su número, entonces? Porque si no estás interesado, yo definitivamente partido para tratar mis posibilidades".

 

Una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por el rostro de Bond. "Tres Continentes Watson se mueve para matar de nuevo. Bueno, eres libre de intentarlo, pero yo preferiría que no lo hicieras, sólo entre amigos. Hay algo... especial... ahí".

 

John asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto. Entendido. Honor de soldado, voy a mantener mi distancia".

 

"¿De ella o de mí?" Bond movió su mano a través de la barra hasta que sus dedos tocaron los de John.

 

"Oh, yo nunca pude mantener mi distancia de ti, ¿verdad? Y tu pequeño intendente lo sabe ya. Me mira y lee todo. Al igual que su hermano lo hace." John frunció el ceño un poco en la memoria.

 

"No, John. Él no te mira en la forma en que su hermano lo hace. Vi la forma en que el señor Holmes te miraba. Supongo que él es la situación "interesante"?"

 

"Mmm. Es sólo que... su trabajo es todo para él. Y trabajar con él, estar con él, es casi todo para mí. No sé si quiero correr el riesgo de perder lo que tenemos en estos momentos. ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

 

Bond terminó su bebida y señaló al camarero por la cuenta. "Tiene un condenado perfecto sentido, John. Estoy tratando con un poco de eso yo mismo".

 

"¿El chico de intendencia? Me pregunté." John enderezó la espalda y se puso derecho. "¿Tengo que defender mi territorio?", preguntó en tono de broma.

 

Bond dejó caer la mano del bar y cayó sobre la rodilla de John.

 

"Tal vez no defenderlo, John, pero no me importaría que visitaras de nuevo. Si tú estás dispuesto a eso, por supuesto. Estoy fuera de servicio ésta noche y mañana. El auto está justo afuera. Incluso te dejé conducir".

 

"Por así decirlo," John dijo en broma.

 

"Por así decirlo," Bond se rió en respuesta.

 

"Bueno, entonces." John drenó lo último del scotch. Se deslizó del taburete y le tendió la mano a su amigo. "¿Por la Reina y el País?"

 

Bond sonrió y sacudió la mano, como el viejo amigo que era.

 

"Por la Reina y el País, John. "

 

"Bueno. Sólo que, tengo ser País. ¡Ya nos vamos, entonces! "

 

Teléfono móvil de John vibró en su bolsillo.

 

Un texto. Y sabía quién sería el remitente.

 

"¿Tienes que responder eso?", preguntó Bond.

 

John miró a los ojos azul hielo del otro hombre, y recordó otras noches, en otros países, luchando contra otros enemigos.

 

"No esta noche. Tengo una reunión de información de alto secreto que asistir".

 

"Ciertamente tienes que. Sólo para tus ojos, de hecho," se rió de Bond.


End file.
